Badili, the new Best Friend
by vayetze
Summary: Fuli feels bad about Kion marrying Tiifu. Then she tries to kiss Kion and feels she has to leave the Lion Guard. Can Badili help her pick up the pieces and forget Kion? Fuli/Kion, Kion/Tiifu, Fuli/Badili
1. Chapter 1

"I now pronounce you, lion and wife" Rafiki declared. "you may kiss the bride, Kion." Kion kissed and nuzzled Tiifu. Everyone oohed and awed at the new couple. Everyone was happy. King Simba made a speech about Kion continuing the Circle of Life. All the animals cheered as the sun beat down on Pride Rock.

One large king cheetah held her head high and watched the newly married couple. She was Fuli, the fastest in the Lion Guard and she was the second in command of the security force. But today, she was just a broken-hearted feline losing the lion of her dreams. As Fuli watched Kion and Tiifu together, she recalled her long friendship with Kion.

She had been so thrilled when the Lion Prince asked her to join the new Lion Guard. Their love and friendship grew. She really thought Kion loved her. She loved the way he had nuzzled her when her comrades in the Guard had hugged her. She remembered his concern for her when she had been attacked by Mazingo and his Committee of Vultures. Then she remembered the year they had decided to go on a journey to visit other kingdoms and help other animals. They had been young adolescents then but Kion and she had grown closer on that journey. They had had many adventures together. They had missed the war between the Outsiders and the Pridelander and they found that Simba had a personal guard and another security force that patrolled the remoter areas of the Pridelands. They were called the Pridelander Security Force and Vitani became their leader. When they all came home, they started working with Vitani and they expanded the guard too.

Then they became young subadults and Kion told her she was beautiful. They would spend their nights on the Savannah looking at the stars. She had told Kion she loved him and he had told her that he loved her too. They pledged that nothing would stand in the way of their friendship. Then a year ago things started to change. Tiifu had grown beautiful too and Kion started talking with her when Tiifu came to see Janja had kidnapped Tiifu and put her next to the volcano where she was surrounded by steam was just like the time that Janja had kidnapped Kiara. Kion was frantic with worry. The Guard had then rescued the Lioness from the Outlands. Fuli had even knocked Janja and two other hyenas away from Tiifu. When they got back to Pride Rock, Tiifu nuzzled Kion and called him her hero. Fuli smirked and thought Kion would be disgusted with Tiifu but he was not. Instead, the two of them made a date to spend an evening on the Savannah together. Kion had forgotten that Fuli and he spent their nights on the Savannah together but these were not dates. The two of them were just meeting as old friends. When she spoke to Kion about it he just shrugged it off telling her it was time he started looking for a lioness to mate with. Fuli was shocked. She thought Kion had loved her but she realized she was only his buddy just like Bunga. It was not long after that Kion started spending time away from the Guard and turned over more of the leadership duties to her. Then he announced his engagement and coming marriage.

Fuli had wished Kion well but she decided she wanted to talk to him. She would tell Kion that she loved him and maybe he would stop wasting his life with the silly Tiifu. She waited until the other members of the Guard left the lair. She and Kion were alone. She walked up to Kion and nuzzled him.

"I love you Kion," Fuli declared. "Please don't marry Tiifu. She is so silly and stupid."

Kion backed away from her. "Cut it out Fuli. I love Tiifu and I plan to marry her. And she is not stupid. If you continue criticizing her, I am afraid we can no longer be friends."

"All right Kion. I guess I am just a member of the Guard or maybe I will have to leave that too." Then she turned and left the lair. "Fuli, wait!" Kion yelled. Fuli ran away to the Backlands and that is where Badili, the leopard, found her. She looked really unhappy and Badili asked her to discuss her problem with him. She felt bad but she told the leopard about this encounter with her leader and how much she loved Kion. Badili simply told her"You have to let him go, Fuli! There is nothing else you can do. And I think he still wants you to be his friend and I think he still wants you to stay in the Lion Guard! Go back and apologize if you want to be his friend again!."

"Badili, I do not think I can do this!" Fuli told the leopard.

"Trust me on this one!You are a brave and smart cheetah! You want what is best for Kion. He is too good of a friend to lose!"

"It does not make any difference! He still loves Tiifu and I love him! I do not ever think I can love another!" Fuli cried.

"Think of Kion, Fuli! He needs you to be there for him. He wants to keep you as a friend. Be a good friend instead of a distraught lover! Make your peace with this and who knows you can find love in the most unexpected places. You will feel worse if you do not do this and you lose Kion's friendship!" Badili urged her.

"All right, I will! Thanks, Badili!" then Fuli went back to the Pridelands.

So Fuli talked to Kion. She found him the lair by himself after all of the other Lion Guard members left. ''Kion", Fuli declared. " I am sorry I told you I loved you and criticized Tiifu. I was just jealous. Do you forgive me? I should have realized we would always be friends."

"Of course we are friends, Fuli! You are very important to me and you are one of my best buddies!"

Fuli even hugged Kion and he hugged her back. It felt so right for her but she also felt bad that she had to surrender her best friends to another lioness. After that Fuli agreed to be a bridesmaid in the wedding after Tiifu asked her. The rest of the guard stood with Kion. Yet even though she was glad Kion was happy there was an ache in her heart and it would take her a long time to get over it. How could she love anyone else when she loved Kion so much? She felt lonely so she started seeing Badili once a week. She discovered she could talk to the leopard about anything. They became good friends in about two months. Badili attended the wedding and even danced with her today but he had left early to go to the Backlands. So here she was feeling lonely and sad. Would anything ever change?


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Fuli," a voice said, Fuli looked up to see that Vitani was speaking to her. Vitani was also a bridesmaid at the wedding and she was friends with Fuli. She was still the Leader of Pridelander security which was made up of three divisions and three times the size of the Lion Guard.

"Hey Vitani," Fuli replied. "what's up? Great wedding, don't you think? And aren't you getting married to Gabe?" Gabe was a large lion who was in charge of King Simba's Personal Guard.

"Yeah, this is a great wedding. And yes, I am marrying Gabe next month but that is not why I am speaking to you. " Vitani stated," I have a proposal for you. I want you to lead a division in the Pridelander Security Force. You would be patrolling areas near, in, and around the Backlands. I think you are a good leader and the other animals in the division would listen to you."

"Don't you think it would be better if a lioness was in charge?" Fuli replied." After all didn't Spotty lead that division?"

"Spotty is leaving to go away with a rogue lion. They are going to join his pride. Besides, there are some cheetahs and leopards in this division too. And you are second in command of the Lion Guard. The animals in the division know you and respect you. And, you would have a chance to see Badili more often."

"Badili is just a good friend Vitani," Fuli answered. "And besides, I have my duties in the Lion Guard. We have expanded the Guard to include more members. I am really needed now. Kion needs me as his second in command. I just could not leave him."

"It was Kion who suggested to me that you take this position Fuli when I asked him if he knew any good leaders as a replacement for Spotty," Vitani remarked. "He thinks you should develop as a leader. He says it is time for you to lead your own troops. And I agree with him. You have done everything you could in the Guard."

"But I do not want to leave Kion," Fuli remarked. "Who will be his second in command? Who will be the fastest in the Guard?"

"Amani, the cheetah is pretty fast,"Vitani said. "Isn't she one of your newer members in the Guard? And Beshte takes over when you are not able to act as Kion's second in command. I am quite sure Kion wants to develop Beshte's leadership skills. Besides, you will still be able to work with Kion. We have meetings between all of the security leaders every month and he will also sometimes work with you patrolling the remoter areas near, around and int he Backlands as Lion Guard leader. You will still see him at least every two weeks. So, there is really no reason for you to refuse this opportunity."

"So Kion wants to get rid of me Vitani?" Fuli asked sadly.

"No, he does not want to get rid of you. In fact when he suggested to me that you would make the best leader of this division he sounded really sad. He even told me he did not want to lose you but he did not want to be the one to stand in your way if an opportunity for you to lead your own troops comes along. So please don't think I am offering this job because Kion wants to throw you out of the Lion Guard! That is simply not true!"

"I really like what I am doing now Vitani. And who knows if we expand the Guard maybe I can lead my own division there. So thanks for the offer but the answer is no! I really like working closely with Kion. " Fuli told Vitani firmly.

"Promise me you will at least think about it, Fuli. Take a week and at least consider it. An opportunity like this does not come around very often and I could really use your skills. And you might want to discuss this with Badili. You could have the division headquarters close to his tree if you wish. There are lots of rock dens near there."

"All right Vitani. I will take a week and consider it. But I do not think I will change my mind. And as for Badili, he is just a good friend. We are not in love with each other and there is no romance there."

"Thank you, Fuli" Vitani sighed and looked relieved. "I look forward to hearing your decision within a week. And I think you could have a romance with Badili if you wished. He is crazy about you." Then Vitani left Fuli alone to ponder this revelation. Fuli thought that it might be good to discuss her decision about Vitani's job offer with Badili. She was quite sure he would support her decision to stay with the Lion Guard. After all he was the one who had urged her to stay friends with Kion. Besides, was she really ready to lead a whole division of animals on her own? It would be nice to try. Maybe she should really think about Vitani's job offer.

Fuli could not do anything about seeing Badili for two days. She led the Lion guard until Kion and Tiifu got back from their honeymoon. She and the guard had cleared a trail that had been blocked by a mudslide. Then they solved a feud between a leopard group and a cheetah group. In fact both groups agreed to hunt together. Fuli found that she really enjoyed leading the Guard by herself and she liked the fact that they all trusted her. Then all too soon Kion came back and Fuli's leadership duties were over. It was another two days before she could get Kion alone to speak to him. She asked Kion if she could have a day off and she told him about Vitani's job offer and her decision to think about it after the lioness requested her to. The two of them were alone in the Lion Guard lair.

. "I really tried to refuse her Kion," Fuli explained. "I told her that you needed me in the Guard. I want to stay in the Guard Kion. How can I leave my best friend?" Fuli stared at Kion. He had really grown to be a handsome lion. She loved his luscious red mane and how the russet strands of hair framed his face. His golden amber eyes were so incredibly wise and could not help herself. Before she could stop herself she moved forward, pinned Kion next to the wall of the lair, put her forepaws around Kion, nuzzled him and licked his cheek.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Fuli! You are coming on too strong!"Kion shouted and he shoved her aside and backed away from her.' His amber eyes looked at her in shock. Fuli was really embarrassed now. Why had she done this? She had to say something fast. Fuli bowed her head in submission then she looked up again at Kion. "I am sorry Kion," she apologized. 'It won't happen again.! I guess I had better leave." She tried to run but Kion blocked her.

"Fuli we need to talk.' Kion said. "I do not want to hurt you. But I really love Tiifu and I want to start a family with her. I still care for you as a friend and I want you in the Guard but I cannot have you trying to kiss, touch or nuzzle me. I will never love you the way I love Tiifu. You need to understand that and move on with your life. Now if you can do that we can work closely together and remain as close friends. Otherwise you will have to leave the Lion guard. And I think it is a good idea for you to take some time off. You need to spend some time away from me."

"Of course Kion! I_I understand."

"Good! And you might want to think about Vitani's offer! It is time you led a division on your own. You are more than capable. I would miss having you in the Guard but this is a great offer and as your friend, I would hate to see you miss such an opportunity! So I am going to give you three days off to think about it and I expect you to have a decision. As your leader I want you to stay in the Guard, but as your friend I think you should do it. It is time you moved on and had your own command. So have a good three days off and tell me your decision! Goodbye Fuli!" Kion made no move to touch her. She told him goodbye.

Then Fuli left the Lion Guard Lair. She was embarrassed and mortified. She kept thinking of Kion's words "I will never love you the way I love need to spend some time away from me." She also felt like crying. In fact she held back her tears and went to the Backlands to find her way to the Backlands she was thinking how appalled she was at her stupidity. She had made an utter and complete fool of herself. She was lucky Kion had been so nice to her. What was she thinking? Was she that desperate for love and affection? May she suld leave the Lion Guard. She really needed a friend right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Fuli rushed like the wind to Mirihi Forest and saw Badili up in his tree. He jumped down to greet her.

"Hi, Fuli!" Badili told her warmly. "Oh, congratulations on the job offer. Vitani talked to me about it and wanted me to persuade you to take it!"

"First !Kion, now you! I wish that Lioness would mind her own business!" she argued. "I guess I should take it to get Vitani off my back!"

"Hey, I think it is a great offer and you can live near me and we will get to spend more time together. And besides you are a great leader and it is time you had your own command. Take the job, Fuli. I care for you and I want to have a more serious relationship with you. I know you still love Kion but we have been meeting together for two months. I will give you some time to get over Kion but I cannot wait forever-"

At the mention of Kion's name, Fuli's face twisted into a grimace and she bowed her head down. Then the tears started to flow. First Kion told her he loved Tiifu and now Badili was putting a time limit on their relationship. Badili's eyes looked concerned. "Fuli what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything." She broke down and started to cry. "Please don't leave me Badili. I just made a fool of myself in front of Kion. He thinks I should spend some time away from him. I don't want to lose you too." she started sobbing and Badili wrapped his forepaws around her and let her sob into his chest for awhile until she stopped crying. Then he pulled away and wiped the tears out of her eyes. Badili held her chin up so she was facing him.

"Don't worry. I am not going anywhere. I am here for you and I love you. Now tell me what happened with Kion and I will help you fix this." Badili warmly told the heartbroken cheetah. So Fuli told Badili how she had touched and nuzzled Kion, what Kion had said to her, how Kion pushed her away and was giving her time off to think over Vitani's job offer.

"I guess Kion wants me out of the Guard. He gave me three days off. He still will be my friend if I don't put my paws on him. I don't know why I did that Badili! I sure acted stupid. "Fuli spoke in a regretful tone. " I did apologize to Kion. What should I do now? "

"You did it Fuli because you are lonely and you are having a hard time letting him go. Maybe once is excusable but you need to make sure you do not do it again"Badili spoke and his words were wise.

"The problem is Badili, I am afraid I will do it again. I just do not want to lose control. But I really don't want to leave the Guard just because I am afraid I will lose control and try to hit on Kion. That is not a good reason to take Vitani up on her offer" Fuli replied sadly.

"How do you feel being in the guard with Kion? Won't it be hard for you to let him go if you are working with him every day, Fuli? And what about Kion? He does not want to lose you as a friend but if you are going to try to shower him with affection you may make him uncomfortable because he is newly married. And it may make the other members of the Guard uncomfortable too. Besides that won't it hurt you to look at Kion every day and know that he is married and that he loves Tiifu? Don't you think it would be easier for both of you if you leave the Guard and take Vitani's offer?You need to move forward Fuli. Do you want to spend the rest of your life hanging around Kion and not having a mate or a life of your own other than the Guard?" Badili argued and he made some very good points.

And he was right. Fuli was getting at the age where she wanted a family and would she do be an auntie to Kion's offspring and try to babysit them once in a while?How would it be working with the lion she loved every day and watching him go home to someone else? And maybe she could keep her paws off Kion for awhile but her loneliness and attachment to him would make her try to touch him again. She needed to get over Kion and find someone of her own. It would only hurt her and Kion both if she worked with him every day. Besides she really liked being a leader and she knew she would be a good leader under Vitani. She could develop her leadership skills under the lioness. She also had a handsome leopard who loved and cared for her. It would be much better to start a life with Badili then to hang on hoping Kion would someday love her. And Badili would not be that hard for her to fall in love with. She had feelings for him already. She looked at Badili's warm brown eyes. They were so wise and caring and she could get lost in them.

"You know Badili. You are right. I am going to go ahead and accept Vitani's offer. And thanks for discussing this with me. I feel better already."

"That's my girl," Badili cheered and he kissed her full on the lips. Fuli laughed and kissed him back.

"And one more thing Badili. I really would like to get more serious with you. I think I am starting to care for you a little more too. Did you really mean it when you said you love me?" Fuli shyly asked.

"Yes, I did and I will give you time to get over Kion."

"I think I am starting to get over him already," Fuli replied dreamily and the two of them kissed again and spent the night together.

The next day Fuli went to Vitani and told the lioness that she accepted her offer. "Great! Vitani told her warmly. "I would like you to start training with me in another week or earlier if you can get Kion to release you!Now you need to tell Kion you are leaving the Guard! Or I could meet with him myself and tell him if you wish.!"

"No, Vitani. I will tell Kion myself. I owe him that."Fuli told Vitani firmly. She went to the Lion Guard Lair. When Fuli went to the lair, she heard Kion tell the members of the guard that they would be splitting up five would be going with him to patrol and five would be working the obstacle course. There were ten of them now. Beshte would be leading the group of the obstacle course and Amani the cheetah would be going on patrol with Bunga and Ono. Fuli suddenly realized in that moment that she was really not needed on the Guard anymore. She waited until Kion was finished.

"Kion, can I speak to you please?" Fuli asked.

"Sure, anytime Fuli," Kion answered in an anxious tone. There was still an awkwardness between them. The rest of the guard members stared at her.

They went to a corner of the Lair to talk but there was an awkward silence until Kion spoke first.

"Have you come to a decision, Fuli?" the Lion Guard Leader asked.

"I have and I am going to accept Vitani's job offer. She wants me to train with her next week or sooner but I will stay with the Guard as long as you need me, Kion," Fuli answered.

"I can release you from the Guard in four days, Fuli. And congratulations on the job offer. Now let's go tell the others". When Kion and Fuli told the other guard members the news they all whooped with joy and congratulated her. Then they all hugged her including Kion. They even told her that they would be meeting with Vitani to plan a going away party for her.

Before she left, Fuli insisted on speaking with Kion alone. "Don't worry Kion! I am not going to touch you.' she reassured the Lion Guard leader.

"I just want to say I am sorry again for the way I behaved, Kion. It was inexcusable. I was just lonely. I am involved with Badili now. I hope we can still be friends and that we can work together as leaders when our divisions meet and when you patrol the Backlands."

Fuli closed her eyes and felt some soft forepaws around her."You will always be my friend Fuli and of course we will work together. And Badili is a great guy for you. I am happy you found someone." she hugged Kion back and moved out of his embrace. It did not seem to hurt so much now.

"I have to go now Kion. I will come by tomorrow morning to do the obstacle course and Beshte can lead."

"Sure Fuli and Asante."

"Asante, Kion"

Fuli stepped out into the sunshine and into a future as golden as the savannah grass. She went back to Mirihi Forest to join Badili, the leopard she loved and her new best two spent some time together in Badili's tree and looked at the rock dens to find a new den and a place for her new that evening they lay in the grass and looked at the stars. Fuli was happy with her new mate. She had found love in a most unexpected place, the Backlands.


End file.
